The Car Crash
by Lightningwolf2.0
Summary: People get into a car crash and someone saves the one person that didnt get out. Find out what happens by reading the story for more. Hope you enjoy.


**1926**

Tina and Queenie drove with Both their boyfriends in one car. But Tina's boyfriend who was driving was drunk and going to fast. The three tried stopping him and Queenie and her boyfriend Jacob got the chance to jump out. However Tina's belt buckle was stuck and the car went into a lake before she could get out.

Queenie yelled,"Tina"!

When the car went in a few seconds later a random gingered hair, hazel eyed man neared Newt Scamander, dived into the water.

Newt swum to the bottom of the lake where he found the car. He he went to Tina and noticed no one else was in the car. He also noticed the buckle was jammed and he used his abilities to brake it. He grabbed Tina and swum to the top of the lake headed for land.

Newt genially lied her in the grass and suddenly was kicked away by someone. It was Tina's boyfriend Julian. Newt moved away as Julian said,"Stay away from my girl"!

Newt said softly,"You don't own her, she owns herself".

Julian grabbed Newt and and threw him into a rock. He began to punch Newt and kick him but Newt didn't fight back because he wasn't one who liked to be violent.

Julian put his hand around Newt's neck and Newt said weakly,"She'll never be yours. You don't deserve her".

At that Julian took out his pocket knife and said,"Tell me, how does this feel"?

Julian slowly cut deeply into Newt's side. Newt lied his head back on the rock whimpering in pain. Julian smirked and Tina spoke up,"Julian, Stop! Stop hurting him".

Julian said,"He tried taking you from me, why should I"?

Tina said,"Because you never had my heart. And he would never take me, I don't know him".

Julian got irritated and stabbed Newt in the middle of his stomach just under his chest.

Tina yelled,"NO"!

Newt had tears in his eyes from the pain and he put his hand on the handle of the knife and pulled it out. As he dropped the knife police came along with an ambulance. Cops grabbed Julian and Tina ran to Newt. She tried to stop the bleeding and put her hands over his wound.

Newt looked into her eyes and with the last of his strength he stroked her cheek with his fingers and said,"Find someone that loved you as you do them".

Newt began to close his eyes and Tina said,"No, Mr. you need to stay awake. Please, stay with me".

**Hours Later...**

Newt woke up sore and an alarm from his room began to beep. This got Tina's attention. Doctors ran to Newt and checked his vitals and etc.

Newt looked around like he wanted to find something or someone.

_Newt wore pj pants with bandages replacing his shirt._

Tina walked to Newt and he glanced at her.

Tina said,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen".

Newt said in a British accent,"It's not your fault. You didn't stab me".

Tina said,"it is, he's my boyfriend and..."

Newt said,"And you don't love him".

Tina was quite for a moment and said,"No. we never even had a first kiss. I mean when he was drunk, at times he would try to do more than kiss me, but it never worked. I wouldn't let him".

Newt said,"You deserve someone better, someone who cares for you and loves you more than anything in the world. Someone who loves you for eternity".

As Newt said this as usual he avoided her gaze. He in fact loved her. He had past her many times in many places around the city. But he never thought for a second that she would ever love him back.

Little did he know she does love him.

Tina said,"Well, I guess a reason I didn't want to kiss him was because I've never kissed someone before and I had my eye on someone else".

Newt said,"I know how you feel. And...I've never kissed anyone either".

Newt tried to sit up but Tina stopped him. She couldn't help but notice his six pack.

She kept her hand on his chest as they gazed into each other's eyes. When she came beck to reality she removed her hand.

**Three days Later...**

Tina helped Newt into his bedroom. When she helped him lie down she lost her balance and they both were on the bed. They gazed at each other their faces only inches away.

Tina said softly,"Sorry".

Newt said,"I...I wanted".

He couldn't finish his sentence for all he wanted to do was kiss her.

She began to lean down closer to him and she paused when their noses touch. Newt hesitantly went in for a kiss. She kissed him back moved her hands to his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and they both deepened the kiss. She began to unbutton his shirt but they were stopped when Jacob and Queenie entered the room.

The two broke apart fast and Queenie smirked as she said,"Nicely done, Teenie"!

Tina hid her blush and Jacob said,"Here" throwing him a wallet"If you decide to go any further you'll need those".

When Newt opened it, his blush deepened and he hid his face. Queenie said,"Well, have fun"!

Tina sat next to Newt and she took the wallet as she asked,"What's inside"?

Newt said embarrassed,"Not money".

Tina opened it and rolled her eyes as she said,"Of course she has these".

Newt put the covers over the both of them and Newt pulled her down kissing her deeply.

After a while Newt had no shirt and Tina had a tank top on. They cuddled together and fell asleep.

**_The End_**


End file.
